Soul Eater fanfiction: Underdogs
by Ano Minas
Summary: 14 and a half year old orphan and outcast, Mardi and her weapon partner, Slice, who was an ordinary weapon went on to study in Death Weapon & Meister Academy  DWMA  so they would be able to lead normal lives. How ever, they still face cliche school prob
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL

Early birds chirp as the sun rose. Flowers and the grass dances along as the wind blew from the east. Children and their family shouting and laughing about in Bone City park. A grouchy 14-year-and-a-half old, not-your-average-Jane,Mardi-Carlo Ambrosia Roux who just woken up as her annoying Mad Scientist alarm clock started to laugh insanely as its small hand hits 6:00. She stretched, she squatted, she cracked a few knuckles, yawns then leaves for the kitchen. Her W_eapon, _Andrew Slice, was munching on his share of eggs and toast, watching a current episode of How I Met Your Meister on XYZ Family.

" Morning", greeted Slice, who still didn't take his eyes off the TV. He looks a few years older than Mardi and his weapon form is a insanely big doctor's scalpel. To tell one's truth, he wasn't originally a human to begin with. He was actually Mardi's father's _normal_ big scalpel that was handed down to Mardi herself. Slice is almost pale as Edward Cullen in the Twilight movie, with jet-black hair worn with a even darker headband and has sterling silver eyes, wearing cute bunny pj's that was bought at a dollar store. How he can transform into a human and back, involves a sinister witch stealing the latter, a poor innocent person, and some weird looking glowing bobs of some unknown substance called _souls_. Long story short, the big scalpel turned human, and just like a baby, he's just trying to get used to his new surroundings for his new life before him. So far, he learned from words "Hello" to "Don't tell me what to do, jerk." Mardi also taught him how to use the potty bowl and is currently teaching him how to do sign languages in American.

"Yawn~. Bonjour". She went to the food cabinet and took a box of Charmed Chocolate Mice. Like what was mentioned before, even if she didn't look like it, she's pretty much the opposite of a normal teenage girl. Her brain contains 5% girlishness, 15% laziness, 45% teenager, and the rest of it to be that of sometimes Scientist with a Heart. Her eyes are Night-Vision Green, which is weird since she can actually see in the dark without any goggles (though she keeps them around her neck). She's of French descent from her late mother and Chinese from her long since disappeared father. Her long reddish-brown hair along with most of her body is covered in, but not entirely, worn out white bandages; that includes her neck, chest and back, stomach, arms, and left leg. What's under them was some old scars that damage her emotionally from time to time and how she got them, she _won't_ ever tell anybody even those close to her.

"Come, we're going to school", she told Slice. Slice the Demon Scalpel looked at her with the 'B_ut I don't want to go to school'_ pout which is pretty much childish of him, then again, his mental age is actually 5 years old since he turned from a cartoonish long scalpel to a living breathing human.

"But we have to. You know, to give us knowledge on Weapons like_ you. _Except for the part that they were _purely_ Demon Weapons and that _you_ just happened to transform into one."

"No!" Slice pouted and turned his face away from her with repulse.

_Sigh,_ Mardi thought. _Let's see if that old hell hound collar and Nana's dog leash is still there_.

In Bone City, everybody around the block started to stare at a rather odd couple: A teenage girl dressed as a hybrid of a mad scientist/mummy with a baby barf green army bag, tugging at the leash that seems to be tied to an extremely pale guy that seems to be at least 17 or 18 years old. The girl keeps trying to coax the pale guy to follow, the guy seemingly trying to fight back. When the crowd starts to whisper to each other, saying things like "Is that S&M play?" or "Those two seemed to have strange hobbies", the girl stared an irritated stare that says _Do you mind?_ At the crowd. They quickly ignored her and her friend and started to get back on their regular conversation.

Mardi gave an agitated sigh then turns to her rebellious partner and drags him all the way to the nearby bus station for Death City. They went to a Hipster pink ticket kiosk and Mardi tied Slice to the closest bike rack just in case Slice tried to run away. It's surprising to see that the ticket man didn't mind the fact that a young girl was treating someone older than her as an abused pet.

" Excusez-moi sir, two tickets s'il vous plaît?", she asked the ticket man.

" Why certainly miss," he replied with two tickets in hand.

" Merci. Okay let's go, Slice". She turned to the bike rack but the leash tied to it seemed to be gnawed off and at the far corner, there was Slice making a break for it. Mardi calmly grabbed her backpack and grabbed a lasso with built-in cuffs.

"Oh no you don't!", she yelled at the tiny dot representing Slice and tosses the loop at him, effortlessly capturing the runaway. Slice grumbles dramatically in response on the ground. He noticed that he was glared at by Mardi, raising her hand ,and the last thing he knew before things went black was the statement, "Mahhhhhhrrr-deeeeeee Chop!"

An hour later, Mardi managed to drag her unconscious partner onto the bus. She gave the awed bus driver the tickets and places Slice on the second left red vinyl two-seater. She ruffled his onyx colored hair with mother-like affection as she read a brochure on the academy she is going to. It read with large black Gothic letters, DEATH MEISTER ACADEMY: HOW THIS WILL BENEFIT A MEISTER AND THEIR WEAPON PARTNER.

Mardi then talked to Slice mentally, _I don't want to go too, Slice, but I just don't know how to deal with a insanely large scalpel that can transform into a human with very ungodly powers. We'll really need this to prevent getting me or yourself hurt; you can't really blame me for caring, do you?_ Mardi drew in a deep breath then exhaled. This is going to be a long day.

When the bus finally reached Death City, Mardi and the recently awoken but irritated Slice stepped out. Mardi used her free hand to reach inside her bag for the map to the Academy; her other used to hold the once-broken-but-now-repaired leash that's tied to Slice. Since Mardi doesn't really understand this town's language (She only knows English and some French), she tried to find if other people understands her. She then turns to an auburn-haired child with really pointy ears wearing a gray body suit that seems to have a gun at hip. _What a weird place_, thought Mardi.When do towns like this allows children to carry dangerous objects anyway? Then again, a lot of new generation meisters and their weapon partners tend to not be even older than most of the adults. She poked at the child and when she turned around, Mardi was astonished. This is no child at all. The creature mistaken for a child looked more like an adult with the wrong size proportions. She has one blue and one hazel colored eye and an elfish face. _No time for elf jokes_, thought Mardi, since it's obvious that she don't want to offend the creature that holds a very lethal gun that came from Star Wars. She retained her cool and asked the elf politely.

"Um, excuse me Miss, do you know where DMA is?" The elf seemed to understand what Mardi is saying, out of all the locales here.

" Oh, you two are new here, is it true?" Mardi nodded, mentally thanking the lord for bringing her a translation messiah.

"Well..", the elf continued," if you want a short cut to the Academy, you'll have to first go straight up until you hit Death Valley Avenue, then turn left at when you see Uncle Joe's Coffee shop, then right ahead at Death Square...(almost 30 minutes later...) and finally up the extremely long stairs which will unmistakably take you to the Academy." She stopped for a quick breath.

" Will that be all?", the elf asked.

" Why thank you...uh...", Mardi trying to guess the elf's name. The elf simply smiled.

" I am Captain Holly Short of LEP. I'm only here since I have to help out a young prodigy recover another one of his blasted inventions (made by fairy technology) stolen by criminals who plan to use it for their own evil purposes and all", Ms. Short chatted.

Mardi just wanted to blurt out_ "I just wanted to ask for directions, not get involved in someone's chitchat", _but she acted calm and stuffed all that frustration in a cookie jar in the imaginary corner of her brain.Slice was just standing around, looking like an idiot, so he wouldn't have to actually listen to the elf's story. Mardi wants to end the conversation as quickly as possible but she also doesn't want any grudges against herself. She smiled awkwardly at Holly, pretended to look at her watch, and said ", Well, look at the time! Slice and I have to get going now. So, pretty much à tout à l'heure

' to you and thanks for helping us out."

She grabbed Slice by the hand and waved the elf goodbye, who just waved back, and ran with him all the way to the Academy. They stopped for a short breath by the big stairs, relaxing their muscles for a while. Mardi took a water bottle from her bag and drank some from it. She offered some to Slice and he gladly took it.

" Slice is... very annoyed by Mardi, today", Slice said. That's as close as Slice could say in a sentence which is obvious that he can be that serious. Mardi hided her face that is painted with shame.

"But since school is important to Mardi, Slice guessed that Slice will go to school too." He looked at Mardi with a slight smile which would melt any woman's heart with the exception of Mardi of course, but it did have an affect that made the latter smile a little.

"Well, since all of that has been cleared, let's get going." Mardi and Slice then headed for the Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Huff, Huff".

Mardi was running up what seems like an endless stairway. Step by step, the stairs are replaced by a longer set of stairs. This would replace gym class anytime. She was already soaked wet with sweat which she hardly makes until now. Her hair is a mess. Her emotionless green eyes filled with actual human emotion of irritation and tiredness. Her throat burning for the soothing touch of water, clean or dirty.

Her weapon partner Slice, morphed into a weapon after walking for 10 steps then blacked out. _Lazy bum_, Mardi thought. She's the one working her butt off while Slice is snuggly slung across her back by a cloth stick holder included on her dull green army backpack, not having to do anything. _That's what I get for spoiling this ungrateful jerk, I guess_.

She thought it was never going to be over until she found her Nirvana. She finally made it. The DWMA is so big, filled with lots of people walking about with cards that identify them as a _weapon _or Meister. The place is even symmetrical which kinda makes no sense to think about. The newbies are walking or standing about looking clueless as ever (including Mardi who's no longer one). The teachers or students who've been here longer are leading groups of the newbies, talking, or been practicing sparring with other people. Mardi felt tiny and she realized that she's intimidated by the people here. She went to very dangerous quests and faced watching her mother dying slowly in front of her. She was thinking about skipping classes and as soon as she turned, she bumped into another student. She fell back with Slice murmuring "ow" beside her.

"Watch where you're going, peasant," said the guy Mardi bumped into.

"Well, I obviously didn't mean it."

"Whatever, it must be an excuse just to be near a hottie who's out of your league."

"Pfft. When heck freezes over." Mardi just couldn't believe this. There's nothing good looking about this guy. His soft yellow hair, dreamy bluish gray eyes, slender build- whoa whoa! _Cross that, cross that out!, _she thought.

Then one of his buddies yelled out," Hey Malfoy, my man! Is that tomboy your honey?" His pals next to him laughed.

"No way, dude. I don't date a lady who looks like a little scientist boy, if this one is even a _lady_." He gave Mardi the disgusted sneer then strolls over to his gang, laughing it out. Malfoy._ Malfoy, she thought._ That sound's familiar. But there's no way that jerk over there is Draco Malfoy, who might be already in his oldies in this day. But the attitude and demeanor seems a bit similar though in different slang. But aside from that, she got burned on a first day of a new school year.

She was almost on the verge of tears until a hand offered a bottle of water and the other a tissue. She looked up and Slice, in his human form, was solemnly looking back at her, making the notion at his offering. Mardi took it, sucking out all the water in the bottle and dabbing the tears into the tissue.

"An eyelash went into my eye, that is all," Mardi murmured. Slice looks like he wasn't convinced.

"This is why someone like Slice doesn't like to be in school", Slice responded," There are people who bullied others and the people who were there don't do a thing about the bullying." Mardi just stared at her shoes and nodded.

"So, should... aa~iii.. beat them up for Mardi?", Slice asked. When did Slice acted (almost) his appearance's age? And he referred himself as "I" instead of his name for the first time. Another milestone TT_TT . Mardi would have been crying tears of joy except that this is public and she got insulted in front of people and no way she will blow her emotionless facade.

A girl with black pigtails and a childish face ran over to them. She wore the standard uniform of the Academy. It seems that she's a weapon because of the waves seems a bit similar to Slice's but otherwise not the same. She's somewhat the same age around Mardi's but so adorable to give an extreme bear hug.

"Konichiwa, I'm Harudori Tsugumi; the demon halberd," she says as she greets the duo.

"Mardi-Carlo Roux but you can just call me Mardi", replied Mardi," This idiot here is my partner, Slice." she gestures her hand in an indifferent manner toward Slice, who is chasing a stray butterfly like a little kid till he bumps into a black 80's streetlight and just laid there out cold.

Ms. Harudori looks at him and covers her face that would show signs of laughter. Mardi simply rolls her eyes at the scene.

"Wow, Slice-San really likes butterflies, does he?"

"Oh please, he chases anything that moves."

"That's...an interesting hobby he has, Maddie-Chan."

"_Did I gave you permission to come up with a weird nickname for me?", _Mardi would have lashed out but instead just shrugged it off. No use in making enemies here.

"So I saw what that meanie, Klaus-senpai, said to you and I think what he said isn't true. Except for the "scientist-y part, you look almost nothing like a boy but pretty in your way, I guess", Tsugumi said.

"That's the nicest thing anybody has said about me", Mardi mumbled sarcastically. She knows she's the weirdest tomboy alive and the reason boys would stay away from her is because of the rumors spread about her that were only half true.

One such thing is that she cut open and experimented on her (later former) crush Vladius Heartstrings when he was asleep in his own dorm room. It is true she cut open through his skin but it is for surgery since he was suffering from a disease where a rock forms around an important organ like the heart. The rock seed inside was the size of thumb but if stayed longer, it will no longer be easy to remove and is very fatal if fully grown. The early signs of the disease is slower movements, cramps after walking for a few meters, coughing up blood and mucus and mild vomiting. You wouldn't want to know what comes after these since it is very graphic and visually scarring for life. Vlad has shown all these early symptoms and the no good doctors has done anything about it. Mardi had to do it. Even if it meant to see his gorgeous greenish-gold eyes for another day and later thought of Mardi as a wacko mad doctor who wants to find some guinea pigs and kept avoiding her for the last 3 years before he decided to transfer to another academy.

Then there was the time that she summoned a real demon by using voodoo to kill the monsters that were once human. She didn't hire a demon that looks hot for a butler, it's just that the demon's master, who's no older than her, was after the same target as a duty of "The Queen's Guard Dog". What idiot let's a boy do a task like that? Then again, he has the battle- ready demon butler to do the dirty work for him.

So on and so on, the rumors started getting nasty and everybody kept avoiding her and Slice (but mostly Mardi) because of these. It's what made her lonely and secretly loathe those who has pals to talk to. She would sometimes try to have a chat with her partner but let's face it; Slice is very hard to talk to. He got the attention span of a squirrel. You tried to get him on the same subject, the next you found Slice looking at some _well _endowed fellows that made Mardi wish she killed them.

So on to the point, Mardi never actually had friends till now. The trio, Mardi, Tsugumi, and Slice were walking along the school as they talk.

"You two are new here?", Tsugumi asked.

"No, I've been here for 8 years since Slice was born." Tsugumi made a 'what?' face.

"Really? He looks like as if he were 18 years old instead of 8 years", she observed.

"I'm serious. Slice, isn't a _normal_ Weapon as you put it. Alors, how should I put this, he's an artificial living being who was just a simple weapon, if you call inanimate giant scalpels simple", Mardi explained.

" I was six and a half when he was created. He was originally my papa's scalpel until some evil witch came along and managed to swipe it from his scary long hands. I was close to my father at that time and I thought to myself, 'no way that [insert bad word] is going to get away with it'. Papa told me not to chase her because witches are awfully dangerous and most of them are hard to kill-"

" So scary. I hope I never encounter them in the future" interrupted Tsugumi. She was given a death glare by Mardi, which then she apologizes with tears.

"So okay, where was I? Oh oui, I did not take heed to my papa's orders because also at that time, I was very stubborn and arrogant. I obviously went to find the witch's lair. Il n'est pas difficile de trouver la sorcière. It is true that witches can hide their wavelengths but I have science on my side that helps leads me to the said witch. There she was, holding inanimate scalpel that would later become Andrew Slice, in her hands, standing over a human and over at a corner, a generally strong witch's soul. The helpless, scared look on the human's face influenced mine to follow suit. I was a strong brave girl ,then a foolish coward the next. I grabbed the sharpest rock I can find then rushed to the action, screaming '_banzai!' t_oward the witch. All I knew is that some force thrown me against the walls enough for me to collapse. Then when I woke up, I was bounded to chains looking up at a pendulum of some kind. Looking how sharp and stained it is, I panicked. I screamed for mama, papa, somebody to come save me. The only response I heard was that darn witch cackling behind the blanket covered entrances of the cave. You know what she said to me?" Tsugumi was so engrossed in this story, she eagerly waited for the answer.

"Tsk. Tsk. What a curious, stupid child. You know the old saying; curiosity killed the cat. And guess who's the cat?"


End file.
